The Brotherhood
by Cartoon King84
Summary: Every wonder what kind of adventures the villains have? Magneto, Mystique, Sabretooth, Juggernaut. Here's the first of an interesting story line with the Brotherhood.


**The Brotherhood of Mutants**. Issue 1 A New Order: Meet the Team.

Written by Casey Alchermes Feb 10, 2008.

**Page 1 **

Interior of a dark blue cave were Magneto sits on a metallic chrome throne. He is not wearing his helmet, but does wear his Ultimate costume, slouching slightly forward. His elbows rest on the throne's arm rest as his fingers touch each other symmetrically. His eyes stare out into the darkness that surrounds him

Magneto

So many years, so many failures. It seems like an eternity since I started my quest for mutant supremacy and still I have not reached my goals.

Magneto

The humans stand as the majority, while **my** people are forced to hide who and where they are. The nightmares of my past seem to be flowing into my present. Mother, Father, I swore to you I would not allow this to happen again, and I aim to keep that promise.

Magneto

I have taken all the steps to try and gain mutant supremecy. I've even been an **aid** to the humans! Especially when Xavier left and I took control of his precious gift to the world…The X-men.

Magneto

Spending that time with my enemy truly made it harder to fight them afterwards. But not all of them. Wolverine will never be a problem, especially since I can just rip out his skeleton anytime I wish.

Magneto

And Rouge…Well she's in my past, as are so many others. The only thing on my mind now is how the _new_ Brotherhood will carve a place for mutants.

**Page 2 Panel 1**: Shot of Magneto from the front as he walks dominantly down a dark blue hall way. His throne lies behind him. The hallway is made of the same rock that his throne chamber is composed of.

Magneto

I have had so many followers over the years. The Brotherhood, The Acolytes, The Mutates of the Savage Land. All have served me, all have **disappointed** me.

Panel 2: Shot from above as Magneto stands at a balcony looking down at his new Brotherhood. You can not see faces, only silhouettes. Below him the members are seen sitting around a table with a crude outline of Magneto's face in the center. The table and chairs have a light blue/silver color to them.

Magneto

Hopefully this new Brotherhood will accomplish what I desire, as long as the members remain loyal to me. That and that alone is the key to my success.

Panel 3: Toad is seen eyeing the people around the table. He resembles a mix between his human form and his Ultimate form. He looks human from afar, but his skin has a light green/yellow hue to it, and is sprinkled with tiny warts here and there. His face is that of concern, like he's trying to read the others, but at the same time remains cool. Some small patches of his black hair poke out of his black bandana as his arms are folded on the table. His costume is like the movie Toad..

Magneto

Toad has grown much since I first met him. Tough years have hardened him to the perfect warrior and a wily tactician. Ironic that little, subservient Mortimer is now my right hand.

Panel 4: Sabretooth wears cameo clothes and a cameo headband in his hair. One arm is resting over his chair as the other hand is picking something out of his teeth. He sits like a dominate cat not caring about anyone else there. But ready to pounce if anyone were to attack him.

Magneto

Sabretooth. I hear, and feel, has an adamantium skeleton now. He probably got it to spite Wolverine. Time will tell how it fits him, though I'd wager the result will be quite good.

Panel 5: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch sit next to each other. Quicksilver holds his sisters hand protectively as he looms over the table eyeing anyone that might harm her. The Scarlet Witch looks at Quicksilver and tries to free her hand from his grip. Her face has an annoyed look on it, as if she is tired of him always protecting her.

Magneto

Pietro finally got disgusted enough with humans harming mutants he quit the Avengers in a rather, unorthodox way. It's nice that where ever he goes Wanda will follow. Though she must feel just like he does since she left her beloved Vision so hastily.

**Page 3**

Panel 1: Mystique is seen sitting in between Avalanche and Pyro. Blob is sitting next to Pyro gorging a tub of ice cream like a pig in a troff. Mystique wears tight black pants and a black tank top that accentuate her figure. Avalanche and Pyro both don't have masks on. Pyro looks at Blob in disgust, and disbelief, as he woofs down the ice cream. It is spilling and cascading all over his fat layered body. Mystique sits coolly with a cruel smile on her lips. Avalanche sits with his hand folded, like a disciplined soldier, waiting for an order.

Magneto

I'm most skeptical about those four. Avalanche, Blob, Pyro… all are loyal to Mystique, not me. But she did come to me asking to be a part of this. And her talents are impeccable, to say the least.

Panel 2: Same shot as before with Magneto looking down at his Brotherhood. Only this time each member can be seen. There is a chair in the front that has no one sitting in it. To the right of the chair is Toad, than Sabretooth, Avalanche, Mystique, Pyro, Blob, Quicksilver, and The Scarlet Witch.

Magneto

My Brotherhood as it stands. They all appear ready for me, so I suppose its time to start.

Panel 3: Magneto levitates from his balcony with both of his hands waist high. His palms aimed up as he looks down.

Magneto

Heaven forbid me for being late, my Brotherhood.

Panel 4: Magneto is seen descending to his chair as the others look up at him. Magneto is in the center of the panel. To the right is Mystique leaning towards Pyro who's on the left. Mystique and Pyro both whisper.

Mystique

About time he shows up. We've been waiting over an hour.

Pyro

If you wanta pick a fight with him love, I'll be right behind ya. About a good mile.

Panel 5: Magneto sits at the table. Angle shot showing Toad, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch. Toad waves at the directions of Magnetos children with a cheery smile. Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch nod in his direction as Magneto looks at Toad.

Magneto

I'm very happy to have you all here. Especially the ones that I originally started out with.

Toad

Too right you are Magneto. How ya doing Maximoffs?

Quicksilver

Very well Toad.

Scarlet Witch

You've changed greatly since last we met Mortimer.

Toad

Love, you have no idea.

Panel 6: Shot of Mystique asking a question politely as Avalanche pounds his fist on the table with an angry face. Sabretooth looks down toward Avalanche as he's a mouse ready to be pounced upon.

Mystique

So, Magneto, what are the goals of this Brotherhood?

Avalanche

Yeah, and why is Toad your second in command? It should be Mystique.

Sabretooth

Raww. Toad has grown much since last you saw him. We both fought against Iron Man and Captain America, and we won!

**Page 4**

Panel 1: Magneto raises his hands to silence Sabretooth and Avalanche. Mystique has one arm on the table while the other is in a fist holding her up chin. Toad looks down at Mystique like she was an insect.

Magneto

Toad has leadership and fighting skills that are equal to mine and yours Mystique. He did run his own Brotherhood for a time.

Mystique

That went right to the ground.

Toad

Yours didn't exactly rise to the top either Miss Ravenclaw. So I'd shut my mouth.

Panel 2: Close up of Magneto as his fists pound the table with rage.

Magneto

Stop this infighting at once! This is exactly why the other Brotherhoods have failed. Stupid, pointless infighting. It will be tolerated in this incarnation.

Panel 3: Shot of the back of Magneto's head as he stands up. The Brotherhood members are seen all looking at him.

Magneto

We will act like a **unit** this time around, is that understood.

All

Yes Magneto.

Panel 4: Shot of Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Toad looking up at Magneto.

Quicksilver

So Father what is the first order of business?

Magneto

We are going to rescue one final member from a S.H.E.I.L.D train. He will be a true asset to our cause.

Panel 5: Shot of Blob retracting his face from his ice cream as Pyro gives him a disgusted look. Quicksilver looks to the right of the panel.

Blob

Oh is it that Sugar Man guy. I'd like some tasty cakes!

Pyro

Uh Blob, he isn't exactly what his name says.

Blob

Oh. Too bad.

Quicksilver

Who is the member, Father?

Panel 6: Shot of Magneto looking down at the Brotherhood.

Magneto

A person who, like me, was a hero for a time, and who also worked for the X-men. The Juggernaut.

**Page 5 **

Panel 1: Shot of Toad and Sabretooth, With Blob's head from the side. Blob blocks out Mystique and Pyro. Avalanche's right arm is seen resting on the table.

Toad

Ooh now that's a nice twist. He'd be real good for us.

Sabretooth

Yeah, only Colossus is strong enough to take him on.

Blob

Hey wait a minute. I can take on Colossus too.

Blob

One time I hit him through an eight story building.

Panel 2: Sabretooh addresses Blob with a stern face. As Toad smiles and laughs jester-like.

Sabretooh

Didn't Strong Guy beat you once Blob? I mean he's strong, but I took him down.

Toad

Ohh you **burned** him Sabretooth.

Panel 3: Blob and Pyro with defensive faces, staring down at Toad and Sabretooth..

Blob

Maybe you'd like to test your strength out on me fur ball!

Pyro

And if Toady thinks Sabretooth can **burn**, he should see what I can **do**.

Panel 4: Close up of Magneto pounding the table again with magnetic lightning bursting out of his hands.

Magneto

I told you! Stop this infighting!

Panel 5: Everyone but Magneto, Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver sit with pieces of the metal from their chairs wrapped around their mouths.

Magneto

Are you all going to stop?

Scarlet Witch

I think they got the point Father.

Magneto

Good.

Panel 6: Close up of Magneto with his fist at chin level as magnetic lighting discharges again. The metal is pealed off their mouths.

Magneto

I need you all to work together for my plans to work. We have to be quick and precise to rescue Juggernaut or else one of those meddling super heroes will interfere. Something none of us can afford.

**Page 6** Panel 1: Avalanche with his hand raised, with Mystique next to him. Mystique has a charming eye as she stares off the panel.

Avalanche

And what is the second objective you have for us Magneto?

Mystique

Yes, I mean S.H.I.E.L.D. will prove a problem, but not with you being there Master Magneto.

Panel 2: Shot of Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Magneto, and Toad.

Quicksilver

Master Magneto? No one's called him that in years.

Toad

Too right, I would know be it that I used to hold the record for calling him that. I actually might still hold it.

Panel 3: Magneto waves his hand over the center of the table and Mystique as he stands again.

Magneto

The second order of business is that I, like the rest of you, am tired of fighting. Humans, Sentinels, fellow mutants, all of them. . So I have devised a plan to free us from them all.

Mystique

How can we be free? Genosha lies destroyed, and it was the only place on Earth for us!

Panel 4: Magneto's finger is seen pushing a button from underneath the table.

Magneto

Precisely my dear, the only place on Earth.

Panel 5: A holographic blueprint of Asteroid M appears in the middle of the table. Everyone looks up at it.

Scarlet Witch

Asteroid M?

Quicksilver

It looks bigger, than before.

Magneto

It will be three times larger than it was in the past. Capable of housing thousands of mutants.

Toad

Blimey, that's a lot. Are there that many on Earth?

Sabretooth

I don't think so. Why hold more than that Magneto?

**Page 7** Panel 1: Magneto staring at Asteroid M in a dreamy state.

Magneto

This Asteroid M will be mutant-kinds new home. It will be roughly the size of the moon after were done. Made up of asteroids and metal from around the Earth. It will have farms, artificial lakes, and a weather station. Over time we will make it **grow**. Grow into a mutant planet!

Panel 2: Mystique looks lovingly at the hologram. Avalanche looks on at the hologram with an approving smile.

Mystique

We can be totally free from humans. Able to sustain everything for ourselves.

Avalanche

Yeah and generations of mutants will be able to live there.

Panel 3: Blob looks at the hologram along with Pyro.

Blob

Wow. A mutant planet. Maybe I'll finally be able to meet a girl on that rock.

Pyro

Anything's possible Blob my friend, **anything**.

Panel 4: Magneto stands and slides the chair in as the hologram turns off.

Magneto

That is my plan. We will have to fight some of our old enemies, but it will have a grand ending if we are successful. Which of you are with me?

Panel 5: Mystique stands up and addresses Magneto.

Mystique

Me and my men plead our allegiance to you Magneto. I for one wish to see this plan come to full fruition.

Panel 6: Toad and Sabretooth have eager smiles, they're ready to this.

Toad

You know I'm in Magneto. Just let those lousy X-men try to stop us this time!

Sabretooth

Me too, I've been on Earth longer than any of you. It's time I live out my life in a peaceful place. For I too am tired of fighting.

Panel 7:Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver look up at Magneto. Quicksilver pounds his fist on the table as Scarlet Witch puts her hand on his wrist.

Quicksilver

I'm with you Father. Mutants must be liberated from the tyranny of humans.

Scarlet Witch

I'm with you too Father. The horrors me and Pietro saw while in the Avengers… it was just awful. And thank God this plan is a peaceful one.

Magneto

After all the blood shed Wanda, I would only try for a peaceful one now. But if we must spill more blood, I will not hesitate to do it.

Page 8 Panel 1: As the Brotherhood exits the room. Mystique addresses Magneto, she has one arm down as the other holds her elbow, she wears a charming smile. Magneto addresses her as Toad turns his head from a distance and listens in.

Mystique

Magneto, I just want you to know that if anything happens to you, I'll run this Brotherhood the way you would.

Magneto

Thank you, but I have Toad for that. And I hope nothing bad will come of either of us.

Mystique

Heaven forbid. Only a fool would fight you, Magneto.

Panel 2: Magneto flies up to his balcony, looking down at Mystique with a cocky smile.

Magneto

Yes, but I would rather fight someone head on, than have someone stab me in the back. You understand all about that don't you.

Panel 3: Mystique looks up with her nose curled and angry. Toad is behind her and smiling.

Panel 4: Blob, Sabretooth, and Quicksilver are seen loading a black heli-carrier in the back round of the panel. Toad is seen hopping over to Magneto. Magneto is seen walking across the panel as Toad comes from the right angle

Toad

Excuse me, Magneto, but if I could have a word?

Magneto

Make it quick, Toad. I have a lot of preparations before we leave.

Panel 5: Toad and Magneto are seen talking by a bunch of crates as the Blob and Sabretooth are seen working.

Toad

I don't trust Mystique or her lot. She's known to back stab people, and her boys are about as smart as a dead bug, save Avalanche.

Magneto

I feel skeptical about them too. But Mystique has sworn her loyalty to me, and as long as she acts in our interests, I'm not worried.

Panel 6: Close up of Toad looking up at Magneto. The Back of Magneto's head is seen from an angle.

Toad

Actin is what Mystique does best, she can't be trusted! You know what she's capable of.

Magneto

Some people said the same thing about **you**. If Mystique does try anything there will be a swift, harsh punishment. Just keep an eye on her.

Toad

Oh I will. You can trust me on that.

**Page 9** Panel 1: Magneto walks away as Scarlet Witch walks from the right over to Toad. Wanda looks at Toad as Toad looks at Magneto.

Scarlet Witch

I don't trust Mystique either Toad.

Toad

Listening in on our conversation eh Wanda.

Scarlet Witch

Well this is the Brotherhood after all, just following old protocol.

Toad

Right. So what can I do for ya love?

Panel 2: Shot of Scarlet Witch looking over at Pyro and Avalanche as they lean on a wall.

Scarlet Witch

It seems there are several small groups in this Brotherhood. Mystiques group, my brother and I, and you and Sabretooth.

Toad

Yeah, Sabretooth's a good mate. Pulled me arse outa the fire a lot.

Panel 3: As Scarlet Witch and Toad talk, Avalanche is seen leaning over whispering something at Pyro in the back round.

Scarlet Witch

Do you know what made the Avengers such a strong team, Toad? It was the unity of family.

Toad

You're not going to get all Full House on me are you?

Scarlet Witch

I'm just saying that you have to trust your team mates. Without trust than you might as well just work by yourself.

Panel 4: Toad leans over to Scarlet Witch, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Toad

Well I trust you and your brother love. But the others will really have to prove it. Like save me from a burning building. Though I'm sure Pyro would have started the fire.

Scarlet Witch

Don't assume Toad. I'm sure the others want this to work just like my Father does.

Page 10 Panel 1: Shot of Avalanche and Pyro looking at Toad and Scarlet Witch talking, as they lean on the wall.

Pyro

Wonder what Wart Boy and the Witch are talking about.

Avalanche

Who cares? I bet ya Toad thinks he can slack off since he's number two. It should be Mystique who's helping Magneto run the show, not him.

Pyro

Ya got that right.

Panel 2: Mystique storms over to Pyro and Avalanche from the right hitting Pyro over the head.

Mystique

What are you two doing standing around? Help out the others.

Avalanche

Toad and Wanda aren't. Why should we?

Pyro

He's got a point Mystique.

Mystique

I don't care what those two are doing. No one trusts us here and you two slacking off isn't helping.

Panel 4: Mystique points to Blob who's handing a crate to Sabretooth. Mystique has a cruel smile on her face as Pyro and Avalanche are still arguing.

Mystique

At least Blob is helping. Go lend a hand.

Avalanche

But it's not fair Mystique, you should be second. Not Toad.

Mystique

There's nothing we can do about that now. But don't worry, I'm working on a plan.

Panel 5: Toad is on top of the hel-carrier tightening some bolts with Sabretooth as Mystique comes behind him holding a tray of blue liquid.

Mystique

I see you're working hard, Toad. Would you like something to drink?

Toad

You offering me a drink? Strychnine or Anthrax?

Mystique

Come now Toad, Magneto told us no infighting and to work together. You're not the same man you once were, and I'm not the same woman.

Toad

You **never are** the same woman.

Panel 6: Mystique walks down form the helicarrier as Sabretooth holds a drink in one hand up to this nose.

Mystique

Well this time I'm exactly what I say I am…a team player.

Toad

You smell anything?

Sabretooth

*Sniff* *Sniff* Nope It's clean.

Toad

Hmmm maybe.

**Page 11** Panel 1: A train is seen traveling down a track in the California Desert. The sky is clear with only the sun shining down on the train. The reflection shines off the train and makes it have a glow. The rest of the desert is orange with some gorges and cactuses. The whole picture is very bright.

Panel 2: Shot of inside the train engine as a giant bolder pops out in front of the train.

Engineer

A boulder just popped out of the ground!

Conductor

Hit the brakes quick!

Panel 3: The train stops a few feet in front of the bolder. Several soldiers pour out of the train armed with lasers and wearing padded armor.

Commander

Get ready men. This isn't natural.

Soldier1

Don't worry Commander. As long as we have our guns nothings going to get the drop on us.

Panel 4: Quicksilver runs in a blur and grabs all the guns from the men. The men look down at their hands and can't believe their guns are gone.

Soldier2

Hey, my gun!

Solider1

It was there a minute ago, now it's not.

Panel 5: The commander and soldiers suddenly fall into a hole, which appears out of no where.

Panel 6: Quicksilver and Avalanche are seen looking down from the top of the hole. Avalanche is now wearing his helmet.

Avalanche

We'd rather have you drop, than us drop on you.

Quicksilver

Think of it as a vacation from down under.

**Page 12** Panel 1: More soldiers are outside battling the Brotherhood. Sabretooth is slashing a soldier's gun as Blob is ramming into a group of four soldiers. Three soldiers are firing at Toad as he jumps over them, kicks one, and grabs a gun with his tongue.

Soldier

Stand still!

Toad

Oh so you can hit me, that's logical.

Blob

Bullets don't hurt the Blob! Nothing you humans make can hurt me!

Panel 2: Pyro with his helmet on has a circle of fire around a group of guards with the flames high.

Pyro

I'll leave it up to you. Either the flames melt you or your guns. I'd choose the latter. Ha ha ha.

Panel 3: Inside the train, a commander comes running from inside as a group of soldiers stand near at a communication table.

Commander

It's the Brotherhood, we have to send for help!

Communicator

We've already sent a message to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters.

Commander

Well, what's the response?

Communicator

Col. Fury says someone _special_ is coming.

Panel 4: The Commander walks through a door in the train with two other soldiers. The Communications officer works near the table.

Commander

Good. You two men come with me to the prisoner's cell. We'll guard him until Fury's agent comes.

Soliders

Yes sir!

Panel 5: Quicksilver is seen punching a group of men, with Scarlet Witch throwing several away.

Quicksilver

This is almost too easy sister.

Scarlet Witch

Yes, and what's most remarkable is that the other members of our team haven't killed anyone.

Panel 6: Sabretooth is holding one guard by the neck and gazing at him hungrily. He holds another and toss him to the side.

Sabretooth

Just following orders Wanda, though it would have been so much easier if we were allowed to kill them.

**Page 13** Panel 1: The commander and the soldiers are seen running into a prison cell. The cell is dark blue and has several wires and machines beeping, bleeping, and glowing. Juggernaut is encased in a cylinder of blue energy and has a crude colander looking contraption on his head. Juggernaut is sleeping.

Soldier1

Should we increase the deflector shield, Commander?

Commander

Hang on, I'm getting a message from my superior officer. What car number is this again?

Soldier1

Car number seven, sir.

Panel 2: Shot of the commander's face as he walks to the deflector shield. The soldiers are seen behind him as they hold their guns and look at the commander confused, but ready to follow orders. The commander's eyes turn yellow

Commander

Number seven, alright. I've got it covered from here, men.

Soldier2

Well than, what should we do Commander?

Commander

Put down your weapons before they explode.

Panel 3: Shot from the ground. The soldier's guns are attracted to the roof of the car. One soldier watches the guns move as the other watches the commander turns into Mystique.

Soldier1

It's Mystique!

Soldier2

Our weapons, are on the ceiling. Magneto must be here.

Panel 4: Shot from above as the roof is ripped open like a banana. Magneto descends down encased in his magnetic shield. The guards run away as Mystique gets Juggernaut's shield down.

Magneto

Pathetic. Without their guns, they are nothing.

Mystique

I got the shield down, but this thing on his head. Have you ever seen it?

Panel 5: Magneto examines the device on Juggernauts head which looks like a colander only much more complicated Mystique is seen over his shoulder looking the other way.

Magneto

Hmmm, it looks like a neural sleeper. It sends a constant signal to the brain that makes the body sleep.

Mystique

We have to hurry and get out of here. Fury is sending someone to stop us.

Magneto

Do you know who?

Mystique

Only that it's someone _special_.

Panel 6: Magneto rips the device off of Juggernaut, but is careful not to damage it. Mystique runs down the car.

Magneto

Then let's hope he will wake up quickly without this. Go and help the others.

Mystique

Yes Magneto.

**Page 14** Panel 1: Shot of Toad, Sabretooth, Blob, and Pyro standing among a bunch of soldiers lying on the ground. Toad is seen looking up at something in the sky. Blob and Pyro congratulate each other as Sabretooth yells at Blob.

Pryo

Ha, beat 'em all. That'll show the world that _this_ Brotherhood is a force to be reckoned with!

Blob

Yeah. Soon we'll take over the world!

Sabretooth

That isn't the plan, Blob. We're just rescuing Juggernaut.

Blob

Oh yeah, I forgot.

Toad

Hello hello. Who's that in the air?

Panel 2: The four look up as they see a small dot in the air.

Sabretooth

I don't know

Pyro

It's probably just a plane.

Toad

Then where is the jet stream behind it?

Pyro

How should I know? New technology is made every day, maybe Forge cooked something up while he was sleeping.

Panel 3: Close up of Sabretooth and Toad looking up. Sabretooth is squinting as Toad's jaw drops, he's scarred.

Sabretooth

It's beginning to look like a person. And it looks like he's falling rather than flying.

Toad

Uh oh.

Panel 4: Toad jumps over to the other side of the train as Sabretooth follows. Blob yells at Toad as Pyro points to the train.

Toad

Follow me Quick!

Sabretooth

What is it Toad?

Toad

Something _bad_.

Blob

Hey I can't jump that high!

Pyro

Just ram the train Blob your good at that.

Panel 5: Magneto's face is seen blurred and hazy, as if in a dream.

Magneto

Hello Cain. How are you feeling?

Panel 6: Juggernaut is waking up while Magneto stands in front of him. Juggernaut's helmet floats to the side.

Juggernaut

Magneto, what's going on?

Magneto

Relax my friend, you were captured, but **My** Brotherhood and I rescued you.

Juggernaut

Brotherhood? You started another one…Oh so **that's** what you're doing here. Well I don't want no part in it.

Magneto

I saved your life Juggernaut, the least you can do is hear my offer.

Juggernaut

The least I could do is nothing. Tell ya what, give me the short version while I put on my helmet.

**Page 15** Panel 1: Toad and Sabretooth meet Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Avalanche and Mystique on the other side of the train.

Toad

We've got trouble coming down fast.

Quicksilver

We know. Mystique told us S.H.E.I.L.D. sent someone.

Mystique

Where are Blob and Pyro?

Panel 2: Blob crashes through the train with Pyro coming from behind him.

Mystique

Or there they are.

Panel 3: The ground shakes as Toad, Mystique, and Quicksilver are seen.

Toad

Oh crap he's here.

Mystique

You know who it is?

Toad

Yes it's…

Panel 4: The Hulk jumps on top of the train, trampling it like a flower. He is wearing the same device Juggernaut did, only it looks modified. The Hulk looks very muscular, and his eyes are red, like he's possessed. He looks angry at the Brotherhood.

Hulk

HULK SMASH BAD BROTHERHOOD MEMBERS!!!

Panel 5: Magneto is talking to Juggernaut as Juggernaut finishes putting on his helmet. Magneto is seen bringing down a metal case from the hole.

Juggernaut

Build a new Asteroid M, interesting. Why come to me though, I'm not a mutant? I really don't care what happens to your kind.

Magneto

True, but the X-men will more than likely get in our way Cain. And I know you like nothing more than beating on them.

Juggernaut

Ya got a point their Eric. But I'm gonna need more of an **incentive, **like money.

Panel 6: Magneto opens the case in front of Juggernaut. Juggernaut looks down at the glowing red case and there is fear in his eyes.

Magneto

Oh I have something far more valuable. Maybe this will move you to join me.

Juggernaut

The gem of Cyytorak.

Magneto

Ripped out of your chest by Onslaught, and the source of your power. It's in my hands now? Help me and I'll give it to you. Refuse and well, I might give it to Blob and tell him it's rock candy.

Juggernaut

Alright Eric you got me

Magneto

Excellent, I won't need you for long Juggernaut, just until Asteroid M is complete after that, I swear on my children, I will give you this gem.

**Page 16** Panel 1: Hulk jumps at the Brotherhood as they all run in opposite directions.

Quicksilver

Scramble!

Panel 2: Hulk hits the ground and falls deeper than he should. Avalanche points his hand at the ground and stands in front of the Hulk.

Avalanche

Get down Hulk, way down!

Panel3: The Hulk breaks free of the ground, hitting Avalanche and having him sail away.

Hulk

Ground not stop Hulk.

Panel 4: Toad catches Avalanche in the air as Blob stands between a running Hulk and the rest of the Brotherhood. Mystique is off to the left corner of the panel yelling at Blob.

Toad

Blob! Stand your ground. He'll have a hard time with you.

Blob

What no way!

Mystique

No he's right. Listen to him.

Panel 5: The Hulk and Blob clash.

Blob

Hey I did it. I stopped him.

Hulk

Not for long Tubbo!

Panel 6: Blob holds Hulks waist and throws him into the train.

Blob

No one calls me fat! It's mostly muscle anyway.

**Page 17** Panel 1: Blob looks at the train as he hits Sabretooth's elbow. Sabretooth looks at the train in a ready stance.

Blob

See Sabretooth I told ya I was strong.

Sabretooth

Yeah but Hulk's mad. And when he gets mad…

Panel 2: Hulk rises up holding the car of the train. Blob and Sabretooth look up at him.

Sabretooth

He gets stronger.

Hulk

Hulk crush you, Tubbo!

Panel 3: Toad is with Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. Quicksilver runs in a blur. Wanda looks at Toad with an uneasy face. Toad is crouched looking at Wanda with a leadership style face.

Toad

Quicksilver! Run around Hulk and put him in a twister.

Quicksilver

On it.

Toad

Wanda. Try and stop the train from hitting Blob.

Scarlet Witch

I don't know if I can make it work like that.

Toad

Just try it!

Panel 4: Scarlet Witch puts her hand up and they glow red. The whole train glows red and is stopped right in front of Blob. Blob looks dumfounded at the train.

Blob

That was close.

Panel 5: Quicksilver has a tornado around Hulk who is about 5 ft in the air.

Quicksilver

Time to go for a lift, big guy.

Hulk

When I get my hands on you!

Panel 6: Pyro steps up to the tornado and shoots flames at it.

Pyro

Time for a little barbeque Hulk, Aussie style!

**Page 18** Panel 1: The fire gets wrapped around the tornado and Quicksilver stops running and joins the group. Avalanche and Sabretooth look at the tornado dissipating.

Quicksilver

Man, that's hot.

Pyro

That Human Torch thinks he's the only one that can go nova.

Quicksilver

You can too?

Pyro

Well…close enough

Avalanche

Did that stop him?

Panel 2:Hulk walks out of the fire, he's on fire! He wants to kill the Brotherhood. Sabretooth and Avalanches heads are seen on the lower part of the panel. Both can't believe what their seeing.

Hulk

Hulk will enjoy killing you.

Sabretooth

I doubt it.

Panel 3: Hulk hits the ground with both fists and a tremor heads for the Brotherhood.

Panel 4: Avalanche hits the ground with his boot as his own tremor goes towards Hulk's.

Avalanche

Take your tremor back.

Panel 5: The tremors meet and make a crevice in between the Brotherhood and Hulk. Toad and Sabretooth jump over the crevice.

Toad

Alright. I've had enough of this.

Sabretooth

Toad Wait!

Panel 6: Sabretooth spears Hulk as Toad spits into his face.

Toad

Lets see if you're still so tough without air.

Sabretooth

Get down Hulk!

**Page 19** Panel 1: Hulk is blinded by the spit and Sabretooth knocks him to the ground.

Panel 2: Sabretooth starts hacking at Hulks body, every wound is healed in seconds.

Sabretooth

This guy's got a healing factor greater than both me and Wolverine!

Panel 3: Hulk grabs Sabretooth by the arm as he starts to get up. Sabretooth slashes at Hulks arm to get himself free.

Hulk

You can't hurt me.

Panel 4: Toad jump kicks Hulk's head from the back.

Toad

Let my friend go!

Panel 5: Hulk grabs Toad's leg, and holds both of them.

Hulk

Hulk have frog legs for dinner.

Panel 6: Mystique steps before Hulk, as Sabretooth and Toad slash and kick him.

Mystique

Now Hulk is that what Betty would want?

Hulk

B-Betty?

**Page 20** Panel 1: Side view of Hulk and Mystique as she changes into Betty Ross. Sabretooth and Toad continue to try and break free.

Mystique

Put them down Bruce and come back home to me.

Hulk

Betty… Betty… I….

Panel 2: Juggernaut crashes into Hulk setting Toad and Sabretooth free as they jump away.

Juggernaut

Let go of my team mates!

Toad

Hey, he said team mates.

Sabretooth

Guess Magneto got him to join.

Panel 3: Hulk falls on the ground as Juggernaut punches him continuously in the face.

Juggernaut

I've beaten you before Hulk. This time I'll kill you.

Magneto

That is enough, Juggernaut. I do not want any unnecessary deaths if we can avoid them. And this time we can.

Panel 4: Magneto steps out of the train holding the neural sleeper. Juggernaut holds down Hulks wrists as Blob grab the device around Hulk's head and rips it off. Toad looks over Magneto's shoulder to see Hulk.

Magneto

Hold his arms down, Blob take off that rage inducer.

Toad

So that's what it is.

Panel 5: Hulk squirms as Juggernaut holds him down. Magneto brings the rage inducer from the train.

Hulk

No my hat. Mine! Give it back Tubbo.

Blob

Are you sure we can't kill him?

Magneto

I'm sure.

Panel 6: Magneto floats the neural sleeper onto the Hulk's head. The Hulk's eyes are half closed as he falls asleep.

Magneto

I think this will better suite you, Hulk.

Hulk

Hulk sleeeepy.

**Page 21** Panel 1: Juggernaut gets off of the Hulk as Magento addresses Toad. Toad looks over at Sabretooth as Sabretooth crosses his arms.

Magneto

None of the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers are dead are they?

Toad

No sir. We were extra careful of doing that, some more than others.

Sabretooth

Hey, it's hard to break a natural urge.

Panel 2: Magneto addresses Mystique and her men. Mystique has a natural smile on her face, as does the rest of her team.

Magneto

And you and your men followed Toad's orders?

Mystique

Yes. He's _surprisingly_ a good tactician, until he lost his cool and spit in the Hulk's face.

Toad

How was I supposed to know Hulk doesn't really need air.

Panel 3: Magneto addresses Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch as they walk up to him.

Magneto

We all make mistakes Toad. What's important is that we won our first team mission. And we didn't fight each other in the process.

Magneto

Pietro, how are you and Wanda?

Panel 4: Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch stand next to Toad who is crouched on the ground.

Quicksilver

We're both fine, Father, Mystique was right, Toad is a good leader. Her men aren't that bad either.

Toad

I have to admit that when Avalanche threw that tremor back at Hulk, well it was brilliant.

Panel 5: Avalanche and Pyro talking to Toad and Sabretooth. All smiling and patting each other on the back.

Avalanche

Well, it was nothing after seeing you two go after him head on. Don't think I want to get either one of ya mad.

Sabretooth

Trust me Avalanche, you don't. However you did do good, Blob too

Blob

Told you I was strong.

Sabretooth

Yeah huh yeah, you are.

Pyro

Let's not forget my little barbeque.

Sabretooth

Yeah, but you didn't really burn him.

Panel 6: Magneto smiles as the sun begins to set behind him.

Magneto

Never mind that Pyro, enjoy this victory. It will be the first of many. We will build a new future for mutant-kind.

**Page 22**: The whole Brotherhood stands together with Magneto in the center.

Magneto

For we are the Brotherhood, and nothing will stop us.

the Brotherhood of Mutants.


End file.
